Behind the Phineas
Behind the Phineas is a non-canon episode done in the style of "Behind the Music" which places the boys and their family as if they had a sitcom and what really happened behind the scenes of the show. Plot Details The show started out as showing Linda Flynn and Lawrence Fletcher, a couple that met at a Love Handel concert. Linda had a six-year old daughter named Candace, and Lawrence had an infant son named Ferb from one of his past marriages. Linda had just given birth to a boy, who she named Phineas, when she was dating. Who fathered the child was unknown. But, the boys were so creative. Before he retired, Lawrence, who was a nuclear technician, took Phineas as a toddler to "Take Your Kid to Work Day." Phineas wanted to play with "Daddy's glowy sticks," and caused the "toddler incident" at the plant, costing Lawrence his job. As he struggled to find a job in downtown Danville, and the pet dog, Buckie died, Linda decided to "park the kids in front of the TV." As they grew up, they noticed that there weren't many chlidren's shows that weren't for toddlers. So, Phineas decided to make a crude, five-minute video that went like this: Phineas and Ferb are sitting under the tree, suddenly, they get an idea to build a roller coaster. After their mom left, they got to work. Meanwhile, Candace is on the phone, then sees their invention. She calls mom, and the roller coaster disappears. Her mom walks away, and Candace faints. Ferb admits the material was kind of corny, but that he and Phineas had real chemistry on screen. So, Phineas and his family tried to show the video to the major networks: ABC, NBC, Fox, but was rejected each time. But, Linda had a connection: Her hairdresser, Bobbi Fabulous, knows a reporter who knows a bankteller who knows a person who works at Disney. The boys had their foot in the door. Disney made a contract for thirteen episodes, and elaborated on the plot, and gave their pet, Perry, a role as a secret agent, and added Dr. Doofenshmirtz, along with their neighbor, Isabella. The first episode premiered as "Rollercoaster" and was a huge hit. Also, the boys' hit song, Gitchee Gitchee Goo, swept the chartsThe family was rich, and sure the good times would never stop. Soon, the family moved out of their trademark house and into the MC Hammer's. However, things started going downhill when Phineas attacked some ladies on an airplane. While he was in rehab, his part was played by his friend, Bart Simpson. Even worse, an anonymous tipster alerted Uncle Sam that the family was evading their taxes. MC's house was taken away from them. The family grew mistrusting of each other, and they all brought their lawyers to Thanksgiving. Disney put the show on hiatus when the family refused to talk to each other. The show started on a wing and a prayer, but now that wing was on fire, and their prayer was answered by Satan. The family split up after an event at the Iowa state fair, and that gave each of them an opportunity to spread their creative wings. Ferb made a standup comedy act at a nightclub, Candace was a fashion model, Linda had a reunion tour as Lindana, Perry the Platypus was a stunt double for other platypi in the show buisness, Lawrence got a job in the city, and Phineas was a part-time inventor. Local Fireside girl Gretchen managed to get celebrity Hannah Montana to cook up a phony awards show to reunite the family. It worked, and the show was back on. Phineas and Ferb were back, and better than ever! It then shows an editor looking at a scene from the Rollercoaster musical, and Phineas tells him, "Make it the last season." Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Abandoned Pages